Kanako Miyamae
Kanako Miyamae (宮前 かなこ Miyamae Kanako) is the protagonist of the story. She is a second-year high school transfer student to Ame no Kisaki who has an inherent fear of men, which began in elementary school when a piece of her recorder and P.E. uniform was stolen. When coming into physical contact with any man, she instantaneously breaks out in hives. This has significantly contributed to her fear of boys. Appearance Kanako is a beautiful teenage girl with neck-length blue-black hair that bangs swept to the left and blue eyes. In Episode 5 '''of '''Maria†Holic Alive, she is shown to have mid-back length hair. Personality Kanako is almost solely interested in girls in regards to her ideal romantic relationships. She instantly and constantly suffers from nosebleeds—a visible indication of sexual perverseness frequently used in anime and manga. She transferred to Ame no Kisaki to look for her one true love and she often begins her reflections on her situation with the phrase "Dear mother in heaven...". Background Kanako is often called a 'pervert', 'lesbian' or other nicknames they happen to give her. She absolutely detests men that she will proceed to break out in hives if one happens to touch her. It's interesting to note that when Kanako first met Mariya Shidō, she broke out in hives, although hives are a psychological effect that is an error, perhaps. Kanako is quick to fantasize about her classmates and is viewed as a pervert by both Mariya and Matsurika Shinōji. Kanako fears Mariya, although she still finds him quite attractive, judging by the number of times she has nosebleeds when he's around and she has two friends at the school named Sachi Momoi and Yuzuru Inamori. She has attempted to become friends with Nanami Kiri, but, until now, her efforts have been in vain. Story Kanako transfers to the school where her mother met her father, intent on also finding her destined love. Relationships Mariya Shidō Meeting Mariya, Kanako tells her she is starting Ame No Kisaki. At first considering her pretty, Kanako changes her view in regard to Mariya's true personality and being let into the secret that Mariya is a boy pretending to be a girl. Matsurika Shinōji Kanako is often called names by Mariya's maid, though she is largely unconcerned by them. Trivia *Kanako's surname Miyamae 'means "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) ('miya) and "front, forward" (前) (mae). *In Episode 11, Kanako mentioned that she had both "a useless older sister" and "a sweet younger sister". *In Episode 12, Kanako pretended to drown just so the hot swim coach could give her CPR and she seemed to enjoy the chest compression the most since her boobs were being pressed. *Kanako's birthday is in August 31st and it is known to be a Virgo. *Kanako's measurement is 173cm-175cm, which makes her height (and her weight) have emotional weak spots. *Kanako takes constant verbal abuse from Mariya Shidō and Matsurika Shinōji (Mariya's maid). *Kanako's blood type is AB. Gallery CharaDesign_KanakoMiyamae.png|Kanako's full body Kanako_Miyamae.jpg|Kanako's full body and facial expression Anime E841a55d2d.jpg|Kanako with short hair C06dfb59dc.jpg|Kanako with long hair (Episode 5 in Maria†Holic Alive) Mariaholic01.jpg|Kanako's nosebleed Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters